thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Legacies
Legacies are special abilities that the Garde develop in adolescence. At age eleven, Garde are of age to develop their first Legacy. Legacies vary from Garde to Garde, and the time of development may take from two months to at least a year. A Cêpan, also known as a "Keeper," is a mentor assigned to Garde when they turn eleven to help the Garde hone their Legacies for future mastery. Around the ages between twenty-five and thirty-five, after the Garde marry and have children, leave to go and master their Legacies with their Keepers in safe environments. This may be for the safety of themselves and their children, as many Legacies can be very dangerous and destructive. It has been proven that many young Garde lose their lives each year on Lorien due to the lack of control of their Legacies. Legacies come from the spirit of Lorien. They were granted to the Garde after the Phoenix Stones activated the energy within the planet tens of thousands of years ago, and appear to have evolved instead of appearing immediately like on Earth. This is possibly because the Loric had already saved their planet and Earth needed to prevent destruction. It may be possible that other planets have abilities similar to Legacies. All Garde Possess * Enhancement -''' Enhanced physical strength, speed, senses, reflexes, and endurance. * 'Telekinesis -' All Garde develop the ability to move objects with their mind. It almost always comes as the first Legacy. Very rarely does it come after, and when it does, it is never longer than a week later. It appears that Garde can lift almost anything, but larger objects, such as a piken, are far more difficult * 'Major Legacy - '''The power that allows Garde to fight. It is considered to be the most powerful, and is always the last Legacy to develop. The only confirmed ones are Laser Projection, Mind Control, Death Inducement, and possibly, yet very unlikely, Elemental Manipulation. Known Legacies Mental Legacies * '''Precognition - '''The ability to see portions of the future along with different outcomes. ''Users: possibly Number Four; possibly Number Nine; possibly Number Eight; possibly Number Six; Nine's grandfather, Ella. * 'Anima - '''The ability to telepathically communicate with animals. ''Users: Number Four; Number Nine; Bertrand. * 'Telepathy - '''The ability to telepathically communicate with others. It can also be used to read minds. ''Users: Ella; Devektra; (Possibly) Number Four (Ximic). * 'Extrasensory Perception - '''The ability to gather information not gained through physical senses. ''Users: Number Eight. Energy/Elemental Legacies * 'Lumen - '''The ability to create light from the user's hands, resist heat and fire, manipulate and generate heat, and possibly manipulate and generate fire as well. ''Users: Number Four; Four's Grandfather; (Possibly) Pittacus Lore. * 'Sturma - '''The ability to manipulate the four basic elements: Water, earth, fire, and air. The user can also channel this Legacy to manipulate the weather. ''Users: Number Six; Liren. * 'Recupero - '''The ability to completely heal living organisms (plants, animals, anything alive). Healing causes fatigue to the user. ''Users: Number Seven; Number Four (Ximic). * 'Terric - '''The ability to generate seismic vibrations strong enough to generate earthquakes. ''Users: Number One/Adamus Sutekh. * 'Glacen - '''The ability to create, shape, and manipulate ice. The user can also drop the temperature around them and freeze things. ''Users: Number Seven; Pittacus Lore. * 'Petras - '''The ability to shoot a silver, petrifying beam from the user's eyes. Once the beam meets matter, the contact causes it to turn into solid stone. ''Users: Daniela Morales; Number Four (Ximic). Physical Legacies * 'Novis - '''The ability to become completely transparent. This also affects anything or anyone the user is touching. ''Users: Number Six; Number Four (Ximic). * 'Accelix - '''The ability to run at speeds fast enough to the point the user becomes a blur. ''Users: Number Nine; (Possibly) Number Seven. * 'Super Hearing - '''The ability to hear farther and louder than any other human, Loric or Mogadorian without being hurt at a close distance. ''Users: Number Nine. * 'Underwater Breathing - '''The ability to draw oxygen from water. ''Users: Number Seven. * 'Night Vision - '''The ability to see clearly in low light or with no light at all. You can not see well, it's like under a candlelight. ''Users: Number Seven. * 'Antigravity - '''The ability to defy gravity by walking on walls or upside down. ''Users: Number Nine. * 'Aeternus - '''The ability to revert to any age the user has or would have lived. It is described as a different type of Legacy that the user is born with. An ability, much like Enhancement. ''Users: Ella; Loridas; Setrakus Ra; Pittacus Lore (Ximic). * 'Teleportation - '''The ability to teleport short distances or at worldwide Loralite locations. This also affects anything or anyone the user is touching. ''Users: Number Eight. * 'Shapeshifting -' The ability to shape shift into form. May it be beast, person, or imagined being. Users: Number Eight; Pittacus Lore. * 'Hydrolocomotion - '''The ability to walk on liquid substances. ''Users: Number Eight. * 'Externa - '''The ability to take on the properties of any material that you are touching.''Users: Number Five. * '''Sonic 'Flight -' The ability to fly at supersonic speeds or simply levitate in place. Users: Number Five; Pittacus Lore. Legacy-Affecting Legacies * 'Legacy Transferance - '''The ability to transfer Legacies. ''Users: Number Nine; Pittacus Lore. * 'Dreynen - '''The ability to temporarily drain Legacies from Garde. The user can come in contact with a Garde, charge an object with Dreynen and make it come in contact with a Garde, or create a field by charging air molecules. ''Users: Setrakus Ra; Ella; Pittacus Lore (Ximic). * 'Ximic - '''The ability to memorize and copy any Legacy the user witnessed. This is stated to be the rarest Legacy of them all. It is the key to becoming the most powerful Garde. ''Users: Pittacus Lore; Number Four. It is possible that these may be Major Legacies. Other Legacies Other Garde's Legacies=These are Legacies possessed by other members of the Garde mentioned. * 'Elecomun -' The ability to generate and manipulate currents of energy. * 'Energy Blasting -' The ability to generate blasts of energy. It is described as appearing as cobalt-blue blasts from the hands. * 'Light Manipulation (Photokinesis) - '''The ability to generate and manipulate light particles. * '''Fire Manipulation (Pyrokinesis) - '''The ability to manipulate and possibly generate fire. It is mentioned to be an extension of Lumen. * '''Sound Manipulation (Sonokinesis) -' The ability to generate and manipulate sound and sound waves. * 'Temperature Manipulation (Thermokinesis) -' The ability to alter one`s surrounding temperature, either making it warmer or cooler. |-|Horoscope Legacies=These are Legacies that appear on the Lorien Horoscope that Garde haven't developed. * 'Time Manipulation (Chronokinesis) - '''The ability to travel through, slow down, stop, speed up, and reverse time. * '''Mind Control - '''A confirmed Master Legacy, it is the ability to manipulate people into doing what you want without speaking to them. * '''Force Field Generation -' The ability to generate a dome of energy around the user to stop attacks. * 'Sensior -' The ability to control others' emotions. * 'Convincio - '''The ability to control people verbally. * '''Chameleor -' The ability to take on the appearance of the user's surroundings. * 'Impenetrable Skin -' The ability to have skin impervious to wounds. * 'Energy Shields -' The ability to create a shield constructed of pure energy. |-|Possible Legacies=Some items in the Chests are imitations of Legacies, such as the Xitharis Stone and the stone that can heal. Many of the possible Legacies on here are drawn from items in the Chests. * 'Rapid Regeneration - '''The ability to heal rapidly. Six notices that she heals surprisingly quickly after a fight with Setrákus Ra. * '''Clairsentience -' The ability to know things not gained by any of the five senses. Marina had a feeling that Eight was calling to her from 'beyond the grave'. * 'Duplication -' The ability to create a copy of oneself. Eight had an object in his Chest that could do this. * 'Sonic Generation -' The ability to cause sonic booms. Marina's Chest contained gloves that allowed Nine to cause a boom that shattered multiple car windows when he clasped his hands together. * '''Plant Manipulation (Chlorokinesis) - '''The ability to manipulate plant life. Marina had an item in her Chest that allowed the user to do that. * '''Air Manipulation (Aerokinesis) - '''The ability to manipulate wind. Number Eight had an item in his Chest that allowed the user to do that. * '''X-Ray Vision - '''The ability to see through solid objects. Nine has an item in his Chest that allows the user to do that. Category:Loric Category:Garde